GNR-002 Gundam Dynames Renesance
Technology & Combat Characteristics Largely a counterpart to GN-001 Gundam Exia, Dynames has only token melee weapons, preferring to use its GN Sniper Rifle and other firearms to provide short to long-range support. For high-precision targeting, the unit's facial armor can be reconfigured to Sniper Mode, exposing a forehead scope used specifically with a rifle-like controller within the cockpit. The cockpit also contains customized dock for Lockon's Haro, which acts primarily to assist in suit movement and enemy detection. Lockon often relegates all tasks but using the sniper rifle to Haro. As its primary armament, the GN Sniper Rifle, Dynames is almost exclusively used as a support sniper, taking up a well-hidden position(s) and dispatching targets from afar while Exia draws the attention and fire of the enemies. If forced into mid-range or close-range combat, Dynames switches from the rifle to its GN Pistols, wielded and used gun-kata style. In most situations, Lockon only performs aiming and firing, with all remaining tasks (including evasion, movement, and control of the GN Full Shield) relegated to Haro. In very short range, Dynames prefers to use its GN Missiles, using its beam sabers only as a last resort< For specialized ultra-long-range firing (though rarely used), Dynames has a special custom rifle which it is capable of firing on orbital targets from the ground, the Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun. For space-combat, Dynames is also capable of docking with the GN Arms Type-D to boost its firepower enormously. Armaments GN Sniper Rifle A long-barreled particle rifle, the GN Sniper Rifle is Dynames' primary armament. Due to the abundant energy provided by the GN Drive, the Sniper Rifle may be used multiple times in succession, and unlike most beam weaponry it does not suffer much loss of beam cohesion in atmosphere, allowing it to be used against even very high-altitude targets. The Rifle may be detached and mounted on a bipod, but is usually secured to the right rotatable shoulder dock. An optional scope may be attached above the barrel. Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun A special weapon designed for use in sniping orbital targets from the surface of the Earth. It is a massive version of the Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle that requires stabilizing equipment for Dynames to simply aim the weapon. Its extreme size and weight require Dynames to be completely stationary when firing, as the weapon also possesses massive recoil. Rarely used, this rifle is one of the most fearsomely powerful weapons of the Dynames, and one of the most powerful weapons developed by Celestial Being for its four Gundams.> GN Missile Launcher A total of 32 GN Missile Launchers are mounted on the Dynames, with 16 located on the front skirt armor and 8 located on either knee. They fire GN Missiles, which are used for destroying large targets like space vessels or for rapidly neutralizing or destroying large groups of enemies. GN Beam Sabers For close range combat, Dynames carries two GN Beam Sabers on its rear waist armor. They are rarely used, as Lockon prefers to engage enemy units over long distances, using the GN Pistols when forced into close and mid-range combat situations. GN Beam Pistol While the GN Sniper Rifle can fire at very long ranges, it is an unwieldy weapon to use in firefights in urban environments or in high-speed melee battles. Dynames is armed with two GN Pistols to offset this. Lockon dual-wields these pistols using gun-kata, dodging enemy melee attacks before responding with well-placed shots at close range. While they have a high rate of fire, they possess less power than standard GN Beam Rifles. GN Full Shield The GN Full Shield is two large E-Carbon made GN Shields.Although Dynames has a GN Shield(located at the left shoulder),Lockon still have to evade in order to defende Dynames.The GN Full Shield can fully protect Dynames although the move of Dynames is limited. These Shields can be ejected. Four Micro fangs are now located inside small compartments. GN Hand Generade Two GN Hand Generade is eqquiped at the the lower legs of Dynames.The GN Hand Generade has a lower power than the GN Sniper Rifle. GN Micro Fangs A group of Four Micro fangs are located inside small compartments inside the GN field shield. However these weapons have a low GN Capacity System Features Full Shield Defense System The GN Full Shield is an automatic shielding system that protects Dynames in combat. While the pilot focuses on engaging enemy targets, other targets have the chance to attack Dynames while the pilot is distracted or focused on a specific target(s). The sliding shields would switch in between forward, side, and backwards to efficiently defend Dynames while attacking. Haro have autonomous control over the GN Full Shield to protect the well being of both pilot and Gundam. The system is semi-automatic as the pilot has the ability to switch to manual control if necessary. Sniper Mode Sniper Mode is a feature when the pilot focuses on sniping and have Haro manage Dynames' peripheral systems. The forward crown would lower and cover the primary optics and a large mono-ocular sensor exposes the at the forehead for enhanced image targeting. As the pilot focus on sniping enemy units, Haro would take overall control of Dynames to evade and respond to the pilot's voice commands for tactical maneuvers and/or system adjustments/calibrations.